WarBrawlers: Fighters of the Omniverse
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: A group that is denominated "The WarBrawlers" is exploring various worlds to not only spar in them, but also know more about them. As they travel, a secret organization with unknown intentions is trying to harm these worlds. Can the WarBrawlers stop them? (First story based on the roleplays I've been doing at DISCORD. Come on in and board the HYPE TRAIN!)


_Well then..._

 _It seems I've been spending a lot of time in Discord, chatting and Role-playing. But lemme tell ya: These were the **most fun I've had in my entire life** , bar none._

 _And so, with all these role-plays I've been doing, I've got an idea for a huge role-playing-based, crossover story on FanFiction, **involving my main lore** , which is the **WarBrawlers**._

 _First up, the usual information chapter for you guys to know how the story is._

* * *

 ** _HEAVILY INSPIRED BY: "BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle"_**

* * *

 **WARBRAWLERS  
FIGHTERS OF THE OMNIVERSE**

 _ **Main Synopsis:  
**_ Throughout the vast emptiness of space, there are an infinite number of Universes to be discovered and an equally infinite number of worlds to explore. This group of fighters commonly known as "The WarBrawlers" have an objective: Explore the majority of these worlds as far as possible, and with the help of their newly acquired friends, this objective might become even more successful, especially when there's a shady organization that, with very unknown motives, is harming the worlds around the WarBrawlers.

 _ **Main Cast:**_

 **WARBRAWLER LORE**

Andrew Chandler  
"Try your luck with **The Demon Lord of Rebellion!** "  
 _Theme Song: "Saxophone under the Moon"_

Mirroria Parallelia  
"Do you have what it takes to face **The Reaper of the Mirrors?** "  
 _Theme Song "rePrologue"_

Adriana Chandler  
"Here I come you shameless opponents!"

Kaguya Parallelia  
"I will destroy you with my powers!"

Zenmetsu Turbo  
"Let's see if you have what it takes. **Bring it on!** "  
 _Theme Song: "The Wandering Wolf"_

Magdolia Hellington  
"I am a Cyborg indeed. **Got a problem?!** "  
 _Theme Song: "Independent Puppet"_

Zenmetsu Alicia

Gregory Hellington

Kuromatsu Hibiki  
"This is gonna be **S** **o much fun!** "  
 _Theme Song: "Like a Dragon"_

Machiko Kyuubi  
"Don't you dare try to **Hurt my Family!** "  
 _Theme Song: "Susanooh II"_

Shadow Flame  
"I'm the **God of Creation** , so don't underestimate me!"  
 _Theme Song: "Black & White"_

Machiko Rokuro  
"I will protect my family. **Don't try to stop me!** "  
 _Theme Song: "Still in the Dark - GVG Remix"_

Aiden Flame  
"Get in my way and I'm gonna **Kick your ass!** "  
 _Theme Song: "Spread the Wings"_

Machiko Kukiko  
"It's time for **Treasure Hunting!** Ahoy, mateys!"  
 _Theme Song: "Loose Genius"_

Serenity Flame  
"I will **Settle the Score.** "  
 _Theme Song: "Bao Babel Nose"_

Tsuchimikado Yukari  
"I will show you **The Power of Yaldabaoth!** "  
 _Theme Song: "Variable Heart"_

Akametsu Apricot  
"Hey! Do me a favor and **Get Burned!** "  
 _Theme Song: "Alexandrite"_

Hyouketsu Cryo  
"Patience will be the **Key to Victory.** "  
 _Theme Song: "Magnolia Éclair"_

Sengetsu Liru  
"You ready for some beating?! 'Cause **Here we go!** "  
 _Theme Song: "The Spider's Thread"_

Kagutsuchi Sakura  
"I know I can do it! I just gotta **Believe in Myself!** "  
 _Theme Song: "Black Lair"_

Izanagi Sayuri  
"Get ready! 'Cause here comes **The Saiyan Goddess!** "  
 _Theme Song: "Fire Youngman"_

Izanagi Gohanna  
"I will be a powerful Saiyan too! **Just you wait!** "  
 _Theme Song: "No Longer Fodder"_

Mantra Buu  
"A mighty Sword Slasher comes in! **Here we go!** "  
 _Theme Song: "Ethnic Beach Town"_

* * *

 **BLAZBLUE LORE**

Ragna the Bloodedge  
Kisaragi Jin  
Noel Vermilion  
Tsubaki Yayoi  
Rachel Alucard  
Makoto Nanaya  
Natsume Mai  
Valkenhayn R. Hellsing  
Jubei  
Taokaka  
Carl Clover/Nirvana  
Kokonoe Mercury  
Iron Tager  
Litchi Faye Ling  
Platinum the Trinity  
Mutsuki Kagura  
Kohaku Hibiki  
Kurogane Naoto  
Hakumen  
Es

* * *

 **PERSONA LORE**

Kurusu Akira  
Narukami Yu  
Nakazato Ryuji  
Hanamura Yosuke  
Takamaki Ann  
Satonaka Chie  
Okumura Haru  
Amagi Yukiko  
Kitagawa Yusuke  
Tatsumi Kanji  
Nijima Makoto  
Labrys  
Aigis  
Kirijo Mitsuru  
Sanada Akihiko  
Morgana  
Teddie  
Takeba Yukari  
Iori Junpei  
Amada Ken & Kuromaru

* * *

 **UNDER NIGHT LORE**

Hyde Kido  
Linne  
Waldstein  
Orie Valadier  
Gordeau  
Seth  
Vatista  
Yuzuriha  
Nanase  
Chaos/Asuma Kei  
Byakuya  
Eltnum  
Phonon  
Akatsuki  
Mika Returna  
Erika Wagner  
Enkidu

* * *

 **GUILTY GEAR LORE**

Sol Badguy  
Ky Kiske  
Dizzy  
Sin Kiske  
Leo Whitefang  
Johnny  
May  
Millia Rage  
Zato=1  
Venom  
Slayer  
Chipp Zanuff  
Answer  
Baiken  
Potemkin  
Axl Low  
Faust  
Kuradoberi Jam  
I-No  
Elphelt Valentine  
Ramlethal Valentine  
Jack-O' Valentine  
Raven  
Kum Haehyun

* * *

 **RWBY LORE**

Ruby Rose  
Weiss Schnee  
Blake Belladonna  
Yang Xiao Long  
Jaune Arc  
Nora Valkyrie  
Pyrrha Nikos  
Lie Ren  
Summer Rose  
Taiyang Xiao Long  
Raven Branwen  
Qrow Branwen  
Winter Schnee

* * *

 **DRAGONBALL LORE**

Goku  
Vegeta  
Gohan (Ultimate)  
Trunks (Sword)  
Krillin  
Piccolo  
Frieza  
Cell  
Majin Buu  
Beerus  
Yamcha  
Caulifla  
Kale

* * *

 _This is all of the info for now, and as you can see: It has more crossovers than **BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle**._

 _Still, the game is gonna be AWESOME and this story has been inspired by it. So GET READY!_


End file.
